Promises On A Platter
by Tenshi-Battosai
Summary: [ONESHOT] Whilist on the search of jewel fragments, Naraku appears only to...disappear? And why is Kouga so happy? When Kagome gets a visit from Kouga, she freaks out along with Sango and Miroku. Sometimes, you've just got to expect the unexpected...


**---Promises On A Platter---**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha

Hey! This is my first one shot and I never really understood it but I got the idea from the last episode of Inuyasha that I watched and Kouga told Kagome that he promised her he'd bring Naraku's head on a platter.

This was just one of my quick thinking stories. I feel that it's very rushed, but yeah...

OKAY! This oneshot has just been a bit tweaked and revised...

* * *

"Inuyasha!" Kagome started, "Everyone back here is tired! Could we stop for the night?" 

"Are you kidding me? We need to find the rest of the jewel shards and defeat Naraku! Besides, wasn't it you who broke the jewel in the first place?" Inuyasha snorted.

It had been hours since they left Kaede's village with no sign of any shards. Kagome, Sango, and all the others were growing weary from all the walking they had done.

Despite their long trek, honestly, they hadn't gained any progress at all.

"Well, if you want to defeat Naraku so badly, we need lots of rest to make sure we're all not fighting half-heartedly" Kagome retorted, attempting to think up a reason to stop.

"Fine! But we're leaving at dawn!"

"Hai" she replied, sighing. He was acting up as usual.

Gathering her items, Sango made her way to the hot springs with Kagome for some relaxation. Hopefully, without a lecherous monk around to spy on them.

* * *

**The Hot Springs... Sango and Kagome's POV...**

"Soo…how's your training going?" Kagome sighed as they sank into the pool. She yawned and stretched out her muscles.

"It's pretty good, you know, the usual...trying to keep my skills up and everything. It's starting to get a bit more complicated now, with all the travelling we have to do. At the end of the day, I barely have any energy to train..."

"You know, yesterday, Miroku was hanging around the village ladies a lot... I'd think he wanted to make you jealous" Kagome squirted some shampoo onto her hand.

"Umm…ehh…" Sango blushed and countered the statement, "Oh! Speaking of the perverted houshi…"

Now, this was the truth. It occured every time, and even if you didn't sense it coming, you'd have to check, just in case. It was sort of like a routine, you could say.

Sango picked up a smooth, round rock in her hand.

"Again?" Kagome groaned.

"Not surprisingly, I can sense him from over here! And you'd think that a _monk_ didn't behave this way..."

She took aim and chucked the rock right in the nearest bushes. You could hear it connect with something, followed by a muffled _THUMP_.

It was then that they quickly got up, dressed, and dragged Miroku back to camp.

Shippo just shook his head and resumed polishing his top when he saw what happened. The monk just never learned.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

It's been 2 hours since they packed and left camp. They had fought off a strong tiger youkai with two shards. "I think the rest of the shards are with Kouga and Naraku now" Kagome said thoughtfully.

Apparently, the youkai decided to go insane at the last minute before he died, spreading his blood all around the clearing.

Inuyasha mumbled something incoherent about stupid tigers.

"What's that Inuyasha?" Shippo questioned.

Suddenly, thick, violet miasma filled the air. The group raised their weapons.

This was very random. Did the demon travel in a pack, were there more to fight off? No...this could only mean one single thing.

Naraku.

"Shippo, go with Kirara and head back to the village!" Sango cried out.

So, he jumped onto Kirara and escaped to Kaede's village, much to his protest. As much as Shippo was afraid of Naraku...a part of him wanted to stay and help with their fight, if there was going to be one.

"Kukuku-" A choking sound could be heard before he finished his evil laughter.

"I smell blood, lots for foul smelling blood" Inuyasha commented, narrowing his eyes. _Could it be a trap? _

Naraku couldn't be disposed of this easily, could he? No! Because they had to be the one to slay him!

"Maybe he just choked on his own saliva while laughing?" Kagome joked weakly, taking off her bow just in case.

A couple seconds passed by in silence.

"Gross" Sango, Miroku, and Kagome gagged. The miasma cleared as abruptly as it came.

"I can still sense the jewel shards!" Kagome cried out, nocking an arrow, and watching what Inuyasha's next move would be so she could follow along.

* * *

**A Split Second Later…**

"Err...Hey! Kouga…ehehehe…" Kouga held Kagome's hands and started, "I've fulfilled my promise"

"Uhh…what-" Her bow and arrow was now discarded on the ground.

"Ginta! bring me the prize!" Kouga commanded, "Kagome, do you remember the promise I made to bring you Naraku's heads on a platter? Well...here it is!" Kouga exclaimed proudly, grinning.

"You meant, literally?" Kagome shrieked.

Ginta came out with a wooden carved platter with engravings that read out: _Naraku rolls his head here!_

The sight of the platter made everyone shudder. Was this feeling worse than facing a live Naraku himself?

"And low and behold!" Kouga announced, hoping that this would make Kagome proud.

They lifted the platter lid off while handing the rest of the jewel fragments. "Whoops!" Ginta cried out as the head rolled off the platter and onto the ground. His eyes were rolled back and 'it' looked like a zombie.

"Hey! I'm supposed to kill Naraku, not like a mangy wolf like you!" Inuyasha yelled out, enraged, now snapping back out of his horror-filled trance.

"Well, too bad dog-turd! You were too slow!" Kouga mocked.

A huge fight erupted from the two.

"Kagome!" whispered Sango, "Let's run! Run away from the head! Let's run back to Kaede's village, now's our chance before anybody notices us!"

Miroku, Sango, and Kagome snuck off to the side and burst into a full sprint, running away from the said beheaded…head. They desperately tried to escape - This was not a battle! This was a mental massacre!

Kouga turned around to see Kagome hastily making a breakaway.

"Love! Wait forMee!" Kouga desperately called out with love-struck eyes, firm on the thought that Kagome would now agree to become his mate.

And what was the outcome? Well...let's just say that the head_...rotted..._

* * *

Okay... And that was my first oneshot. I admit that this was extremely rushed and very, _very_ random...

This revision was done to make the story a bit better, but I don't think that much changed... Read and review onegai!

Sayonara,

Tenshi-Battosai


End file.
